1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower curtains and several improvements for the same. These improvements can be used individually, in combinations or altogether in one new consumer product.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Shower curtains are well known in the art. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed. The following are representative of some curtain innovations:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,395 discloses an acoustic drape that includes a plurality of individual pockets separated from one another by flexible hinges. The pockets contain sound absorbing foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,172 discloses a shower curtain with two individual curtain portions hung on a common curtain rod by separate curtain rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,187 discloses a bracket that extends upward and inward from the top of a shower curtain to prevent moisture from passing over and into the bathroom proper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,557 discloses a shower curtain with edge fasteners for attaching to complimentary fasteners on the shower walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,922 discloses a curtain assembly with a flap that encircles a curtain support rod and lock snaps into place about a support rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,628 discloses a shower curtain with a selectively raise-able lower portion for cleaning purposes and/or aesthetics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,159 discloses a window curtain having a selectively adjustable appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,899 discloses a shower curtain apparatus with a flexible pocket assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,642 discloses a window treatment panel having a plurality of loops in rows for horizontally adjusting the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,778 discloses a system and method for installing disposable curtains.
While the foregoing prior art indicates a variety of shower curtains with different features, nothing was found which teaches or suggests the improvements of the present invention as shown and described herein.